protectorsofgamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Scarlet Hampton
Bio "I am American, but have a rich British heritage Argus!" -An argument between Scarlet and the AI Argus after he researches her family and questioning her rather soft British accent- One of the many children that was attacked during the time of the Great Encountering, or how she refers it to The Ganondorf Uprising. She lost her parents and brother, Dylan Hampton, to Ganondorf from The Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess where Dylan was captured and her parents murdered right in front of her at the age of 10. She vowed to defeat Ganondorf and many years later she was recruited to join The Protectors after noticing she was living in a house where she only started to pay for it at the age of 15. History The Ganondorf Uprising At the spark of this event, it was Scarlet's parents that was the first deaths of this horrific point in time. After this, Ganondorf would go on and continue his spree for awhile before being pushed back into his world by the founding members of The Protectors. This was the beginning of the on going war between Ganondorf and The Protectors until his death by the hands of Link (Legend of Zelda) and Scarlet Hampton during the in-game events of Twilight Princess. Pre-Ganondorf Defeat Scarlet was pushing to attack Ganondorf's world for many weeks, but The Protectors were trying to build up strength. She wanted to save her brother and avenge her parents' death. Nobody realized that this delay had brought Ganondorf many allies, so The Protectors decided to gather their own and slay the heads of the serpent before attacking the Evil Warlord that is Ganondorf. It was at this point Scarlet realized she liked a certain person of The Protectors. Post-Ganondorf Defeat She originally fought with them to defeat her parents' murderer, Ganondorf, until she stood back and became an human assistant to Argus, the last remaining AI to The Protectors. She still cares for all of The Protectors' animals, such as her own yorkie Samson. Dylan Hampton had been saved from the clutches of Ganondorf and now is put into charge of security of all Protectors territory including Earth (Protectors), whom already visited the Assassin's Creed world and have been gifted of their fighting abilities and among other things his personal hood he uses to escape the eyes of people whom doesn't know he exists. The Halloween Event "But I don't know what to go as..." "Why not as a Taguel?" -Scarlet asking Orion, whom he answers to what he is going as with a smile- Sometime after the long break from attacking villains that they didn't know the power to escape their realm most of The Protectors decided to sit back and relax, some deciding to take part of the Halloween celebration back in Earth however it turned sour. Scarlet Hampton, whom was trick or treating with Orion, had been taken by thugs that have been hired by a rogue human Protectors Scientist. Dylan was woken up during his sleep finally back in his own home (which he bought after returning to Earth) by Orion who told him Scarlet had been captured. With Orion's quick thinking they were able to track the vehicle to a location where the Scientist had his lab. Inside was countless creatures and monsters from many different worlds, including some there were new. During this time, the rogue scientist wanted to create a serum to use on test subjects to gain the abilities of the creatures, but however he decided for Scarlet to make her into a mindless hunter so she will be controlled by him forever. She claims to remember the scientist wanting to create an army of creatures under his will, so he will have his revenge against The Protectors. Saying ramblings and other nonsense, trying to make her think her way as she was slowly turning into an anthro version of the monster she will become by disobeying the first serum's influence. The 2nd serum was introduced, melting her mind mentally and making her into the monster that is shown later. Though both Dylan, Orion, Taylor and Zack, burst in at the right time to stop her from fully corrupting by her form, but it was too late. He had already given her both shots and she was becoming a plated monster , and the rogue scientist opened up a room with a button, unleashing even more of the monsters. Zack and Taylor chased down the scientist as Orion and Dylan managed to seal off the monsters but Scarlet continued her chase towards them until she vanished for a few minutes before appearing again on the rooftops and jumping down on a car and landing on Dylan. It was at this moment Scarlet's mind was resisting the animal like behavior and started to whimper, remembering her brother and best friend Orion. She had to be tranquilized to carry her back inside, in case her fighting had disrupted the animal inside her. The scientist was captured and released the info where the counter measure was, he said it wasn't a cure but it should release her of this form. Ironically it somewhat fixed her, but instead she became an anthro fox that was muted (couldn't speak). Though with like a prayer from heaven, she was given a tech device in pill form by the helpful alien scientist staff to be swallowed and attach to her broken vocal cords with a simulated vibrations through a recorded voice pattern. She was given a heavy French voice and was loved both by her, her brother and Orion that she took up French to better suit who she will have to be now. A great looking and maybe sexy anthro French fox. After this moment, she offers her new voice as the greeting message to new members to The Protectors in person at like a desk or in a video recorded message with both her French and English versions, shown both to the members to make people think she is French born. "Mon nom est Scarlet Hampton. Bienvenue Les Protecteurs. My name is Scarlet Hampton. Welcome to The Protectors." -Her new voice and greeting card to new members after gaining a heavy French Accent-